Waktu
by led shika
Summary: mulai sekarang, aku harus lebih menghargai waktu, baik waktu bersama kau ataupun dia, namun waktu bersama kaulah yang paling berharga, karna hanya sebentar saja kita harus terpisah oleh maut


**Waktu**

_Summary : mulai sekarang, aku harus lebih menghargai waktu, baik waktu bersama kau ataupun dia, namun waktu bersama kaulah yang paling berharga, karna hanya sebentar saja kita harus terpisah oleh maut_

_Gaje, typo, OOC, alurnya pusing, tapiii...semoga readers senang membacanya :D _

_Genre : Romantic, Tragedy_

_Rated : T_

**Warning! **

**_Naruto hanya milik Mashashi Kishimoto, tapi aku disini hanya ingin menghibur kalian para readers dengan fanfic sederhana ku ini, selamat membaca minna! :D_**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Angin malam yang datang seakan menambah kesan lamunan ini. Ya, sudah 2 hari terakhir aku masih saja memikirkan pembagian hasil ujian ku 3 hari ke depan. Salah sendiri waktu itu aku tak belajar, malah memikirkan Naruto. Eits, aku belum perkenalkan namaku ya? Aku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan lulus SMA, dan waktu sebelum aku ujian aku memikirkan seorang pemuda, Namikaze Naruto. Dia murid yang cukup pintar, tampan, ramah yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir ku incar. Dia juga satu SMA denganku, aku sangat beruntung dekat dengan dia.

Hubunganku dengan Naruto tanpa status. Pacar bukan, sahabat bukan, hanya teman biasa namun dekat dalam hal pelajaran. Tapi, yang kutau dia telah menyukai seorang gadis, namun aku tak tau gadis itu siapa. Ya sepertinya dia gadis yang baik, anggun, cantik, pintar, ceria, dan tidak sepertiku yang pendiam ini. Hatiku sakit saat aku mendengar ceritanya bahwa dia menyukai gadis itu.

Cklek

"Hinata, kau masih saja melamun?"

"Ah iya kak Neji, kau ada perlu apa datang ke kamarku?"

"Aku hanya memberi tau saja, kau jangan melamunkan pemuda pirang itu lagi. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kalian akan berpisah kan? Kau belum makan, makan dulu sana. Kami semua mencemaskanmu" kata kak Neji dengan nada khawatir

"I..iya sebentar" aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan.

[skip]

_Kriiinggg...kriiinggg..._

"hoaaammm... ahh pagi pagi begini siapa sih yang menelepon?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil membuka kunci smartphone ku

"Ahh hallo Tenten? Ada apa pagi pagi begini menelponku?"  
"Ahh maaf Hinata mengganggumu, minggu lalu saat kau tidak hadir, aku dapat pengumuman katanya sekarang disuruh bersih bersih sekolah pagi pagi. Sudah yaa aku mau berangkat dulu. (tuuuutt)"

"Ahh astaga kenapa aku bisa lupaa!" aku pun lari terbirit birit bersiap siap ke sekolah. Kak Neji sedari tadi kebingungan memperhatikan tingkahku.

"Ada apa Hinata? Seperti dikejar hantu saja.." kata kak Neji

"Jangan tanya aku sekarang, aku sedang sangat sangat sibuk" tanya ku sambil menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk ke sekolah, untung saja sekarang ini musim dingin, jadi aku tak perlu repot repot mandi, hanya perlu membasuh muka dan sikat gigi saja.

"Kau tak sarapan Hinata?" tanya kak Neji masih dengan raut bingung

"Ahh aku bawa bekal saja, kak Neji antarkan aku ke sekolah yaa sekarang, pliissss" pintaku memelas pada kak Neji

"Ya ya ya" jawabnya seraya menghidupkan motor sport nya

15 menit kemudian

"Haaaahhh tumben sekali kau datang pagi Hinata.. Dan kau naik motor bersama kakakmu itu? Ahhh titipkan salamku padanya yaaa..." kata Tenten dengan girangnya

"Kau kan tadi bilang sekarang kita harus datang pagi.. Baiklah akan ku sampaikan kepadanya" kata ku sambil melihat sekeliling lingkungan sekolah. Sepi.

"Kau ini masih saja bersikap polos, sudah menuju wisuda buat apa rajin rajin sekali datang pagi.." kata Tenten dengan wajah ngantuknya

"Kau sendiri datang pagi.."

"Aku ada janji dengan Ino dan Temari.. Tapi mereka belum datang" kata Tenten dengan lesu

"Janji?" tanyaku kembali heran

"Iyaa, aku akan membuat rencana dengan Ino.."

"Rencana apa?" firasat ku memburuk, jangan jangan rencana itu rencana buruk untukku. Ahh tidak boleh negative thinking seperti itu!

"Rencana menggagalkan Naru—upssss. Maaf lupakan saja yang tadi yaa Hinata, aku mau ke gerbang dulu yaa barangkali mereka sudah datang. Kau tunggu saja di kelas, nanti aku kesana, okee?" ucap Tenten dengan mengedipkan satu matanya

"Ba-baik"

_Rencana Naruto? Menggagalkan? Firasatku buruk hari ini, tapi kurasa rencana Naruto akan berhasil, apa jangan jangannn..._

"Hinata? Pagi pagi sekali!"

"E-ehh, Sakura?" aku terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang berteriak kepadaku dan menepuk bahuku, ternyata Sakura.

"Kau datang pagi pagi sekali, biasanya kau datang setelahku.." sakura heran

"Ahh tadi Tenten memberitahuku katanya sekarang mau bersih bersih sekolah.." kataku polos

"Ahh kau ini dasar sangat polos Hinata, kita kan bisa menyuruh tukang bersih bersih saja, lagipula sekarang kan mau lulus.. Jadiiii, semua anak malas datang untuk bersih bersih, telat pun tak apa sepertinya." Jelas Sakura

"Ahh dasar Tenten mengagetkanku saja, ternyata tidak wajib, dan sampai sekarang sekolah masih sepi.."

"Tak apa lah.."

"Emmm sakura aku mau bertanya sesuatu.."

"Tanyakan saja, Hinata"

"Emm s-sebenernya ada a-apa dengan rencana Na-"

"Oyyy Hinata!" teriak Kiba

"K-kiba ada apa?" hari ini aku sudah mendapat 2 kejutan, bukan kejutan menyenangkan, kejutan yang bisa membuat jantungku akan copot, ahh berlebihan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa yaa.. Yaa kau tau kan aku sering membolos beberapa hari terakhir ini..." ucap Kiba dengan cengiran nya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"T-Tapi kan rumah kita dekat Kiba, hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja" hari yang sangat membingungkan

"Tapi aku kangen hehe" jujur Kiba dengan mukanya yang tak berdosa

"A-aku kira ada apa.." mataku teralihkan oleh pemandangan pemuda yang selama ini ku dambakan, dia terlihat tampan sekali hari ini, dan tunggu! Dia membawa gitar di punggung nya, untuk apa yaa? Jarang sekali aku melihat Naruto membawa bahkan memainkan gitar

"Semuanya kemari!" teriak Shikamaru

DEG! Perasaan ku tidak enak sekarang, apa mungkin ini jawaban dari rasa penasaranku tadi?

"Hinata? Hinata?" ucap Kiba seraya melambai lambaikan tangannya ke arah wajahku

"A-ahh Kiba maaf tadi aku sedang melamun.."

"Kau pasti memikirkan dia kan? Ayo kita kesana, aku juga penasaran.."

"A-ayo"

Terlihat ada dua bangku di tengah taman, dan dua bangku itu dikelilingi banyak orang dengan raut wajah penasaran, kulihat Naruto sedang mengeluarkan gitarnya dari box

"Sekarang, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada seorang gadis. Gadis seangkatanku, dia ramah, lembut, baik hati, dia dekat denganku, dia yang selama ini ingin kumiliki, namun waktu yang tepat adalah sekarang. Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal..." kurasa pipiku memanas, pasti muka ku sudah sangat merah sekarang oleh ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Maaf kalo acara ini kurang surprise, hanya sederhana. Tapi, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?" dia menekukkan lututnya kehadapan SAHABAT ku, TEMAN CURHAT ku yang tak kusangka telah menusuk dari belakang. Wajah Naruto sangat tampan, matanya penuh dengan keyakinan, dan Sakura...wajahnya ceria dan sorot matanya melambangkan...dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Tak dapat kubendung lagi air mataku, untung saja aku tak berada pada barisan paling depan.

Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto pun segera memeluknya. Rasanya, seperti tertusuk belati yang sangat tajam, namun dengan tangan sahabat kita sendiri.

Tes..

Tes.. Air mataku membasahi pipiku lalu turun dengan bebasnya ke tanah

"Hinata, aku tau itu sakit, tapi...kau harus merelakannya, aku tau rasanya jadi kau, yang ditusuk dari belakang oleh sahabat sendiri, tapi ini takdir, Tuhan akan memberikan yang lebih baik dari dia. Sabar Hinata..." tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memeluk sahabat lelaki ku ini, kata katanya sangat benar, memang itulah kenyataannya, aku tidak ditakdirkan dengannya.

"M-mungkin memang salahku yang tak pernah berusaha mendapatkan N-Naruto, m-mungkin memang s-salahku. T-tapi, apakah aku salah juga jika hatiku masih belum m-merelakannya? Sakura sahabatku, dia mengerti p-perasaanku, tapi mengapa dia berbahagia diatas penderitaanku? A-apa itu yang disebut sahabat?" ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukan ku dengan sahabatku, Kiba

"Hinata, belajarlah dewasa, belajarlah merelakan seseorang yang kau cintai, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertahan lama kebahagiaannya, mungkin juga tidak. Semua ini rencana Tuhan, tapi...relakanlah ia.." memang sahabat terbaikku adalah Kiba, Kiba yang selalu memotivasiku saat ku jatuh, dia yang paling mengerti perasaanku..

"sekarang, berhentilah menangis. Cobalah ceria walau ku tau hatimu sangat terluka, kalau kau terus menangis dan bersedih, penderitaan inin akan semakin terasa, bukan begitu?" ucapnya tulus

"Benar juga katamu Kiba, terima kasih banyak kau sudah membantuku, terima kasih banyak" kupaksakan tersenyum walau ku tau ku tak mampu, tapi semua sudah terjadi kan? Yang lalu biarlah berlalu

"kau pakai saja saputanganku ini untuk menghapus air matamu" ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan sau tangan berwarna biru tua

"T-terima k-kasih banyak Kiba.."

"simpan saja saputangan itu, kau lebih sering membutuhkannya daripada aku, lagipula saputangan tidak mahal"

"dasar kau Kiba! Disaat seperti ini masih saja memperhitungkan harga, haha" ucapku sambil memukul pelan bahunya

"Daripada kau, tidak punya modal :p" Kiba berlari mengajak kejar kejaran, ya dia yang paling menghibur diantara semuanya

"HINATA! KIBA! Kemari!" teriak seorang perempuan bercepol dua dengan cemprengnya, tapii...raut wajahnya melambangkan kesedihan.

Aku dan Kiba pun menghampiri mereka bertiga. Tenten, Temari dan Ino. Sesampaiku disana, mereka bertiga langsung memelukku

"H-Hinata maafkan aku, m-maafkan aku.." isak Temari sambil memeluk kami dengan erat

"Hinata, aku mohon maafkan aku.." Tenten dan Ino pun mengeluarkan air matanya

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku heran

"kami merasa sangat bersalah, kami gagal untuk menggagalkan rencana Naruto, kami sudah sejak lama menyembunyikan ini darimu, kami memang sahabat yang tidak baik" isak Ino dengan permohonan maafnya yang tulus

"A-aku sangat berterima kasih kalian sudah berniat menggagalkan rencana N-Naruto, tak apa. Aku sekarang akan belajar merelakan N-Naruto untuk Sakura. Aku yakin akan ada yang lebih baik darinya, kalian tetap sahabat terbaikku, selalu. Dan tak lupa juga Kiba yang sedari tadi menghiburku, kalian memang sahabat terbaikku" ucap Hinata lega tetapi masih dengan mata berkaca kaca

"Hinata, benar kau akan memaafkanku?" tanya Temari dengan penuh pengharapan

"T-tak usah memohon maaf seperti itu, aku pasti memaafkan kalian, lagipula kan kalian sudah berniat membantuku, sekalipun itu gagal, tak masalah, bukan salah kalian. Yang penting kita sekarang melupakan kejadian menyakitkan itu, kita senang senang saja sekarang, lupakan yang tadi. Aku sangat yakin ada yang lebih baik dariapada dia." Ucap Hinata memberi ketegasan

"Oke, sekarang ke Yakiniku-Q (maaf author gatau penulisannya yang benar) , kita senang senang saja, lupakan yang tadi, lagipula Sakura sudah kehilangan banyak sahabatnya hari ini, benarkan?" ajak Kiba

"YA! Tepat sekali aku setuju!" ucap Tenten semangat

"Aku sangat setuju!" ucap Ino

"aku lebih sangat setuju!" ucap Temari menyaingi mereka berdua

"Kau peniru" sindir Ino

"Ahh tidak penting, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ucap Temari dengan semangat ala Rock Lee

"Tunggu teman teman! Aku ada rencana baru, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang menginap di rumahku dan besok kita pergi ke jalan jalan? Kiba tidak boleh ikut menginap wleee" ucap Hinata sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kiba

"iyaiya" ucap Kiba pasrah

"AYOO!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan

Oh iya, disini aku mempunyai banyak sahabat. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino dan Kiba. Kami bersahabat sejak SMP,rumah kami semua berdekatan, kecuali Sakura, rumahku paling dekat dengan rumah Kiba, hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja. Aku, Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari sering sekali bermain hingga menginap bersama, itulah bukti persahabatan kami. Ya masalah Sakura, aku tidak tau harus menganggapnya sahabat atau mantan sahabat.

**#Yakiniku-Q**

"Waaaahh kenyangnyaaaa..." ucap Tenten kekenyangan

"Iyaaa.. Ngomong ngomong, kau kan laki laki sendiri Kiba, kau harusnya mentraktir kami dongg..." ucap Ino dengan wajah memelas

"A-ahh bukannya Kiba sudah sering bergabung dengan kita makan bersama d-di sini? Jadi tidak aneh lagi kan k-kalau dia laki laki sendiri.." bela Hinata

"Benar itu Hinata! Wleee " ucap Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino

"Dasar kau Hinata disaat seperti ini malah membela Kiba, Kiba kan lagi banyak uang, tratir yaaa..." ucap Temari

"Liat saja ini, aku keluarkan satu satu yaaa..." ucap Temari sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompet Kiba

"W-WAAA? KENAPA DOMPETKU ADA D-DI TANGANMU T-TEMARI?!" Kiba terlonjak kaget, membuat seluruh pengunjung teralih perhatiannya padanya

"Ahh masa kau tidak sadar, tadi saat kau jalan menuju kesini, aku dan Tenten mengambil ini dari tas mu, lihat saja di tas mu pasti tidak ada dompetmu, kalau kau tidak mau mentraktir kami, semua uang di dompetmu akan kami ambil wleee" ejek Ino

"A-ahaha masa K-Kiba tidak sadar? Daritadi kami berakting" ucap Hinata menahan tawanya

"DASARR KALIAAANNN! Ya, apa boleh buat, mau tak mau harus kutraktir kalian semua" ucap Kiba lesu

"M-maaf ya K-Kiba, kau kan sahabat kami yang t-terbaik.. Yayaya" ucap Hinata so memelas

"Yayaya" ucap Kiba pasrah

**Normal POV**

Setelah makan makan di Yakiniku-Q mereka semua berpisah dengan Kiba, arah rumah Kiba ke arah Barat, sedangkan rumah Hinata ke arah Selatan. Gadis gadis itu tak sabar untuk segera menginap di rumah Hinata, ya pastinya mereka sudah diberi izin oleh orang tuanya

"Ahh Hinata di rumahmu ada kak Neji tidak?" ucap Tenten dengan wajah berharap

"DASAR KAU YAA! TUJUAN KITA KAN UNTUK MEMBANTU HINATA MELUPAKAN KEJADIAN TADI, KAU SEENAKNYA MALAH BERHARAP ADA KAK NEJI, huuhh" emosi Temari

"T-teman teman, tak apa. Hari ini aku sudah sangat senang kok ada sahabat yang mengerti aku, kalian. Kak Neji ada kok di rumah, kebetulan dia lagi tidak ada tugas dari kuliahnya, jadi dia bisa bersantai di rumah, Temari maaf kan Tenten yaa.." ucap Hinata dengan penuh maaf

"Nee Hinata, tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, lagipula aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya Hinata " ucap Tenten

"Yaa maafkan aku juga yaa Hinata" ucap Temari

"Ya tak apa apa, ayo masuk" ajak Hinata, memang dari Yakiniku-Q ke rumah Hinata tidak begitu jauh, hanya perlu memakan waktu beberapa menit saja.

"Kita menginap mau di kamar tamu atau kamarku saja?" tawar Hinata

"Hmm terserah kau sja deh Hinata"

"Menurut ku, di kamar mu saja Hinata, kamar tamu kurang terbiasa untuk kami" usul Ino

"Oke Ino, dikamarku saja yah, aku ke dapur sebentar menyiapkan cemilan untuk kita" Hinata pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan kecil

Drrrrtttt drrrrrttt . Ponsel Hinata bergetar melambangkan ada pesan singkat

"Tenten, Ino, kita baca saja pesannya"

"Benar!" ucap Ino tersenyum jahil

"Ahh tapi itu tidak sopan, ah tapi dia kan sudah terbiasa ponsel nya dibaca oleh kita" usul Tenten

**_From : Sakura 08xx xxxx xxxx_**

**_Hinata, maaf kalau aku menerima Naruto tadi, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, karena semua orang menatapku penuh harapan. Maaf banget Hinata, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, dan aku harap, persahabatan kita masih tetap terjalin_**

**_Love you best friend_**

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri! Masih saja mengharapkan Hinata mau bersahabat lagi dengannya. Dia tidak sadar apa dia sudah menyakiti Hinata terlalu dalam? Bocah aneh" celoteh Ino

"Iya, masa dia gak tau sih kalo dia itu salah besar sama sahabatnya, harusya dia sudah tau jawabannya, Hinata pasti tidak akan menganggapnya sahabat lagi" ucap Temari menampakkan kekesalannya

"Benar! Dia tidak tau apa ya seberapa besarnya cintanya pada Nar-"

"Teman teman ada apa?" ucap Hinata memotong pembicaraan Tenten

"E-errrrr Hinata kau sebaiknya membaca pesan ini" ucap Temari memberikan ponsel Hinata kepada pemiliknya

"Jangan, nanti Hinata sakit hati"

"Lebih baik jujur daripada di sembunyikan"

"S-s-sakura? M-maaf sakura, aku sudah sakit hati terlalu dalam kepadamu, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sahabat lagi.." ucap Hinata sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Hinata jangan menangis!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil memeluk Hinata

"A-ahh m-maaf kalau a-aku te-terlalu cengeng" isak Hinata

"Tak apa, Hinata, kau pantas menangis, perempuan sekuat apa yang bisa menahan tangisannya saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya mencintai sahabatnya?" ucap Temari menenangkan

"iya Hinata, Tema betul, semua perempuan akan menangis bila posisinya sepertimu, bersabarlah, aku yakin ada lelaki yang jauuuhh lebih baik dan lebih mengertimu dibanding Naruto." Ucap Ino

"Iya Hinata, lebih baik kau melupakannya dan mencari orang yang lebih baik dan lebih pengertian daripada Naruto. kau tau kan Hinata, kalau Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke, pasti hatinya akan tertekan sekarang." Ucap Tenten membantu menenangkan Hinata

"Ahh terima kasih semuanya, kalau tak ada kalian, mungkin aku sudah putus asa sekarang. Terima kasih banyak teman teman" Hinata mengusap pipinya yang terkena tetesan air mata sambil memeluk ketiga sahabatnya erat

Tingnong tingnong . Sekarang, ponsel Temari yang berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk

"Dari Shika! Ahh senangnya" ucap Temari sambil senyum senyum sendiri

**_From : Shikamaru_**

**_Temari, apa kau tau tadi kenapa Hinata menangis? Semua nya terheran heran dengannya, termasuk Naruto..._**

"Hinata, lihat ini! Aku harus membalas apa ya?" Temari menunjukan pesan singkat itu kepada Hinata

"Tidak usah dibalas, nanti malah memperpanjang masalah, lebih baik sekarang kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja" usul Hinata

"Ya tapi aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu yaa Hinata" Tenten menuju kamar mandi Hinata, tiba tiba ada yang menepuk dari belakang

"Tenten?"

"K-kak Neji, kau membuat ku kaget sajaaa kak Neji"

"Ahh sifatmu tidak berubah ya Tenten, masih saja belum terbiasa"

"Ahhehe maaf kak Neji. Ohhiya, ada apa?"

"Hmm, bagaimana yaa? Aku minta nomer telfon mu"

"B-benarrr?! Ini, 08xx xxxx xxx"

"Ahh terima kasih Tenten"

"Sama sama kak Neji" Tenten langsung berlari kegirangan menuju kamar Hinata, sampai dia lupa tujuan awalnya

"Hinata! Temari! Ino! HAAAA! Kak neji tadi meminta nomor telfon kuu! Ahh senangnyaaa" Ucap Tenten sambil menari nari sendiri

"Ahh tidak hanya kau saja, tadi Shikamaru mengirimkan pesan singkat lagi kepadaku, katanya "**_sedang apa Temari?_**" wleeee" ejek Temari

"Ahh biarkan saja, yang penting aku senang! E-ehh tapi maaf yaa Hinataa hehe" mohon Tenten

"Tidak apa apa Tenten, hihi"

**2,5 tahun kemudian**

Keadaan tak banyak berubah, Hinata masih saja memikirkan Naruto. Hinata jarang sekali berkomukasi dengan Sakura, hanya dalam hal penting saja Hinata berkomunikasi dengan Sakura, begitu juga dengan Ino Temari Tenten dan Kiba. Mereka semua menjauhi Sakura, tak jarang dulu mereka melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan jalan di taman hiburan atau tempat umum lainnya sebelum mereka benar benar tidak pernah melihat Naruto dan Sakura lagi. Namun yang berubah adalah kisah cinta Ino dan Tenten, mereka berhasil mendapatkan pria idamannya. Ino mendapatkan Sai, dan Tenten mendapatkan hati Neji. Sedangkan Temari Hinata dan Kiba masih bernasib sama. Namun Kiba ternyata diam diam menyukai Hinata, belum banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di acara reuni, mereka semua menghadirinya, yaa karna mereka semua rindu teman sebayanya, terutama untuk mengetahui kelanjutan kisah Naruto dan Sakura

"Hinata? Apa ini Hinata? Kau ingat aku?"

"N-na-naruto?"

"Yaa ini aku, ahh ngomong ngomong apa kau sendirian kemari?"

"A-ahh tidak N-naruto. Aku bersama Ino, Sai, Tenten, Temari dan Kiba"

"Dimana mereka? Ahh ternyata sifat gugup mu masih belum berubah juga yaaa Hinata, hihi"

"Disana sepertinya, tadi aku kesini karna mau menuju toilet hihi N-naruto, k-kau tidak bersama s-sakura?"

"Ahh aku kira kau sudah tau Hinata, tapi...aku masih merasa sedih ketika mengingatnya, maaf Hinata" ucap Naruto sedih

"M-maaf Na-Naruto, bukan maksudku begitu, tapi tak apa kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya, aku sangat mengerti.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"A-ahh tak apa Hinata hehe.. oh iya Hinata, boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel mu? Barangkali aku bisa cerita padamu nanti, boleh?"

"N-no-nomor ponsel? B-baik 08xx xxxx xx"

"Trima kasih Hinata!"

"S-sama sama Naruto"

"Kau benar Hinata?" seorang gadis bercepol dua terlonjak kaget

"Menurut ku Hinata, kau jangan terlalu baik dan memikirkannya, dia itu kan pernah menyakitimu Hinata, ahh tadi aku juga bertemu Shikamaru, dia menyapaku duluan! Aahhh senangnyaa!" ucap gadis berkuncir 4 kegirangan

"Hmm betul juga Hinata, kau harus lebih hati hati dengannya, ngomong ngomong, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Sakura, kemana yaa anak itu? apa dia merasa bersalah padamu Hinata?" ucap pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya

"Ah benar! Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Sakura!" ucap Tenten

"Ahh maaf Hinata tadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, aku sibuk mengobrol dengan Sai hihi , maaf Hinata"

"Tak apa Ino, aku memakluminya kok, terima kasih yaa untuk usul kalian hihi, sangat berguna" ucap Hinata senang

"Yasudah yaa teman teman, hari sudah malam, apa kita tidak pulang?"

"A-ahh aku tidak sadar sudah jam segini Tenten, mari kita pulang"

"Hinata, kau pulang bersama ku kan?"

"I-iya K-Kiba"

**#di rumah**

Drrrrrtttt drrrrttt

**_From : 08xx xxxx xxx_**

**_Hinata, ini aku Naruto teman semasa SMA mu dulu, kau masih ingat kan? Pastinya, nah apakah aku boleh bercerita sedikit kepadamu?_**

**_To : 08xx xxxx xxx_**

**_Iya Naruto, aku masih sangat ingat kok. Silahkan saja ~_**

Naruto bercerita tentang penyebab berakhir nya hubungannya dengan Sakura, dan ternyata semua itu disebabkan oleh sahabat Naruto sendiri, Sasuke. Yang ternyata sudah sejak lama menyimpan rasa kepada Sakura. Hinata sedikit lega ketika Naruto bercerita betapa bencinya dan perihnya akibat kelakuan Sakura.

**_From : Naruto (08xx xxxx xxx)_**

**_Hinata, sebenarnya aku menyesal telah menjadikan dia kekasihku yang sekarang menjadi mantan kekasih, tapi aku sekarang aku sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku dan menungguku walau dengan waktu yang sangat lama, kau tau siapa orang itu Hinata? Iya, orang itu adalah kau Hinata, setelah aku tersadar, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Hinata?_**

**_To : Naruto (08xx xxxx xxx) _**

**_Apa Naruto serius? Aku sangat kaget saat Naruto mengatakan itu, tapi, darimana Naruto tau bahwa aku telah lama menyimpan rasa kepada Naruto?_**

**_From : Naruto (08xx xxxx xxx)_**

**_Iya Hinata, kau mau kan? Aku harap kau mau.. Dari Sakura.._**

**_To : Naruto (08xx xxxx xxx)_**

**_Sangat mau Naruto... _**

Yaa, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi kisah cinta Hinata, namun apakah teman temannya menyetujuinya? Hinata sangat beruntung karena teman temannya mendukungnya, sudah sebulan setelah insiden itu, Kiba terlihat menghindar dan menjauh dari Hinata dan kawan kawan, Hinata bingung harus bagaimana

"Ino, Tenten, Tema, kira kira kenapa yaa K-Kiba terlihat menjauh dariku?"

"Menurutku Hinata, dia menyimpan rasa terhadapmu, dia cemburu" ucap Tenten

"Mungkin begitu Hinata" ucap Ino ragu

"Kalau menurutku, dia lagi ingin sendiri saat mengetahui kau berpacaran dengan Naruto" ucap Temari

"T-tapi a-aku tidak yakin, nanti saja aku bisa menanyakan kepada Kiba"

"nah begitu baru bagus Hinata! Semangatt!"

"T-terima kasih Ino"

"Sama sama Hinata, lebih baik secepatnya.."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu yaa.. mungkin saja dijalan aku bertemu dengan Kiba"

"Silahkan Hinata"

Namun dijalan dia tidak bertemu dengan Kiba, Hinata bingung harus bagaimana agar rasa penasarannya terhapuskan. Sesampainya di rumah, ia pun langsung menelpon Hinata

"Halo Hinata, ada apa sampai menelponku begini?"

"A-ahh K-Kiba, a-aku hanya mau bertanya, k-kenapa kau m-menjauhi beberapa hari ini?"

"Ahh itu yaa? Aku sedang sibuk Hinata, maaf"

"J-jawablah dengan j-jujur Kiba"

"Sebenernyaa..."

"Ya? Katakan saja"

"Aku kurang setuju kalau kau berpacaran dengan Naruto"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu ingin aku bahagia?"

" Iya bahagia, tapi lebih tepatnya bahagia denganku Hinata"

"M-maksudmu Kiba?"

"Ya, aku suka padamu Hinata.."

"K-k-kiba, b-be-benarkah?"

"Iya Hinata, dan aku cemburu kalau kau berpacaran dengan Naruto."

"M-maaf Kiba, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa melepaskan Naruto, aku sudah sangat mencintainya sekarang, dia pun begitu, sangat perhatian denganku. Kiba, hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas sahabat dan teman curhat, untuk sekarang tak bisa lebih, tapi mungkin nanti.."

"Tak apa Hinata, aku mengerti, aku harap kau bahagia yaa bersama Naruto, dan aku akan selalu menunggumu Hinata"

"Maaf ya kiba, terima kasih sudah mengerti"

"Iya sama sama tuuuutt"

**1 bulan kemudian**

"Hinata kau sudah siap?" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang di telepon

"Iya Naruto, cepatlah kemari.."

"Iya Hinata aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu" ternyata di balik pagar tinggi rumah mewah Hinata, terparkirlah mobil sport hitam yang didalamnya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggu kehadirannya oleh Hinata

"A-ahh baiklah aku akan kesana" seorang gadis cantik keluar dari rumahnya dan segera menghampiri seorang pemuda tadi

"Maaf Naruto sudah membuat kau menunggu lama"

"Ahh baiklah, sekarang kau masuk saja dulu"

"Kita mau kemana Naruto?"

"Terserah kau saja, errr jangan meminta pendapatku terlalu banyak, aku sedang fokus menyetir"

"Ahh baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai saja? Mumpung masih pagi, kita makan makan saja disana, jadi tak perlu membawa baju ganti. Kau setuju?"

"Baiklah"

"Hati hati yaa Naruto menyetir nya" feeling Hinata memburuk

"Iya baiklah"

Sesampainya di pantai, Hinata dan Naruto langsung berlari lari menuju pantai dan berfoto foto bersama, dan bermain air, walau pakaian mereka sedikit basah, mereka pun naik perahu menyusuri daerah pantai. Ketika sore menjelang, mereka pun makan makan di restoran mewah yang berada di pinggir pantai, suasana pantai yang sangat indah menambah kesenangan mereka. Diujung sana, Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengobrol dan bercanda ria dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman.

"N-naruto?"

"Iyaa?"

"Itu S-sakura?"

"Mana?"

"Disana. Ah dia melihat ke arah kita"

"dia tersenyum kepada kita Hinata"

"kenapa kau tidak membalas senyumnya?"

"aku sudah melupakannya Hinata, sekarang aku punya kau, yang jauh lebih baik dan perhatian daripada dia. Aku berjanji sampai mati pun aku akan terus mencintaimu Hinata" ungkap Naruto jujur

"Ahahah terima kasih Naruto, aku pun begitu Naruto"

"Baiklah hime.." wajah Hinata pun memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Ya sudah, lagipula kan kita sudah selsai makan, lebih baik kita pulang saja Hinata.."

"Sebentar, aku masih ingin menikmati sunset di pantai"

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke pantai"

Waktu yang ditunggu tunggu oleh mereka berdua pun datang, yaitu sunset atau matahari terbenam. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dan bersejarah menurut mereka, disaat indah seperti ini, mereka berdua pun berciuman. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan mereka hari ini. Setelah itu mereka pun pulang.

"Naruto hati hati menyetirnya, kau dari tadi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa itu?"

"Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi Hinata"

"Kejadian apa? Coba ceritakan kepadaku"

"Kenapa Sakura masih sempat tersenyum kepada ku padahal dia sudah tau bahwa dia sudah sangat menyakitiku. Dan dia tidak berkata maaf, aku bingung mengapa dia tega melakukan itu semua kepadaku?"

"Pikirkan nanti Naruto, perjalanannya cukup jauh, kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kita beristirahat saja dulu"

"Tidak perlu Hinata"

"Oke, hati hatilah"

"Iya ba-" JEDEERRR! Karna lamunannya, diapun menerima ini. Naruto menabrak mobil yang sedang menyebrang jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, sialnya tempat kejadiannya sangat sepi, dipinggir hutan. Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto dan Hinata pun terbalik balik sampai ke bahu jalan, orang orang pun berlari lari untuk membantu mereka.

"N-Na-Naruto.." dengan semampu Hinata, ia merangkak menghampiri Naruto yang dikepalanya sudah bercucuran darah akibat kejadian tadi.

"H-Hinata, mungkin tadi adalah ciuman terakhir kita"

**1 tahun kemudian**

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan dengan tato segitiga di pipinya

"A-ahh K-Kiba? Aku tak yakin kau menerima ku dengan keadaan seperti ini" ucap Hinata mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya

"Tak usah berdiri Hinata, aku sangat tulus mencintaimu Hinata, dari awal kita bertemu, aku sangat menerima keadaanmu yang sekarang"

"Terima kasih Kiba" air mata kebahagiaan jatuh ke pipi mulus Hinata

"Bagaimana jawabannya?"

"B-baiklah, aku mau K-Kiba"

"Baiklah Hinata" ucap Kiba langsung memeluk gadis didepannya. Temari, Ino, Tenten dan teman teman Hinata yang menyaksikan itu sangat bahagia, begitu pula Naruto yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di sana. Semua teman teman Hinata pun berpesta merayakan hari jadinya Hinata dan Kiba, mereka semua menikmati suasana danau itu dimalam hari. Kiba sibuk mengobrol dengan teman temannya, Hinata pun begitu, dia sedang berkumpul dengan Tenten, Ino dan Temari

"Ahh akhirnya yang terakhir selesai juga" kata Tenten

"Iya benar, kau yang terakhir jadian di antara kami Hinata" kata Temari. Sebenarnya Tenten sudah berpacaran dengan kak Neji, Temari pun sudah berpacaran dengan Shikamaru.

"Hari ini tanggal jadian mu dengan Kiba, sekaligus satu tahun semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata" kata Ino

"Aku rindu padamu Naruto, kau pasti bahagia melihat aku bahagia disini, kau pernah berjanji kan akan terus bahagia saataku bahagia sekalipun bukan denganmu?" ucap Hinata meneteskan air matanya

"Jangan menyesali hari itu Hinata, karna hari itulah kau menemukan orang yang benar benar tulus mencintaimu, walau hari itu membuat Naruto meninggalkanmu untuk selama lamanya dan kau menjadi seperti ini, namun kau harus mensyukuri adanya hari itu" kata Ino dengan bijaknya

"Benar Hinata, sekarang aku yakin dia sudah tenang akhirnya kau menemukan cinta sejatimu. Langgeng lah dan jagalah hubunganmu dengan Kiba, agar kau tidak kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya" Kata Temari

"Dia sedang bahagia disana walau dia tak bisa ikut denganmu Hinata, relakanlah dia Hinata" kata Tenten

"Terima kasih teman temanku, berkat kalian aku tetap kuat dan tabah mengingat hari itu, terima kasih, aku sangat sayang kalian" mereka pun akhirnya kembali merayakan hari itu

"Akhirnya kau bahagia juga Hinata, maaf aku telah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti itu Hinata" ucap arwah Naruto yang berada di balik pohon, meskipun dia berkata seperti itu, Hinata takkan mendengarnya, namun dia hanya bersyukur dan meminta maaf

* * *

**End **

**Jangan lupa review nya yaa minna, ini fanfic pertamaku, review sangat diperlukan, terima kasih sudah membaca :D**


End file.
